Secrets
by tchele
Summary: A JakeBrooke story, sortof. Pretty much just fluff. INCOMPLETE SHELVED due to lack of direction.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Secrets  
  
Author: ~tchele~  
  
Disclaimer: This fanfic just begged to be written, the characters are not mine they belong to The WB, the creators of One Tree Hill, the producers etc. Don't sue me I have no money.  
  
Pairing: Jake/Brooke.sortof.  
  
Distribution: Ask me and I will check out your site.  
  
Spoilers: All the way up to "The Search for Something More." HEAVY spoilers for that episode.  
  
Author's Note: This fic started writing itself in my head after Life in a Glass House, however after seeing "The Search For Something More" the story changed. I apologize if it seems disjointed, but my opinion of Brooke changed drastically after seeing Tuesday's episode.  
  
The lithe brunette sat in the corner of the doctor's waiting area trying to be inconspicuous. For Brooke Davis this was rare. She was used to being the life of the party, of course that is what landed her in a doctors office a distance from her home. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't see the young man cradling a small baby. The young man who was making an effort to stay out of her line of sight. Soon both the young man and Brooke are called back. As Brooke is making her way to the examining room assigned to her, she sees the young man and realizes who it is.  
  
"Jake?" Brooke asks incredulously.  
  
"Hey Brooke." Jake replies, realizing he had to address her or become her latest gossip.  
  
"You are the last person I expected to see here. I guess you are pretty much here for the same reason I am, no one knows me here." Brooke says.  
  
"I know its probably too much to ask but can you keep quiet that you saw me here?" Jake asks.  
  
"I am off the ruining peoples lives things, I'm trying to fix my karma." Brooke replies glibly.  
  
"Your karma." Jake asks with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I realized I kinda screwed up a bunch of things for a bunch of people. I also made a lot of people not want to be around me. So no more drinking ever, well at least for a while. I realized I kinda said to much when I was drunk. And I kinda didn't remember where I was when I woke up a couple weekends in a row." Brooke says.  
  
"Miss Davis, you are supposed to be in your own room. Not bothering other patients." The nurse tells her.  
  
"Jake wait for me? I want to meet that little darling. O.K. miss strict I'm coming." Brooke says as she goes into her assigned room.  
  
A Short time later.  
  
Brooke enters the waiting room and finds Jake waiting for her. "I wasn't sure you'd wait" she says with a grin.  
  
"You want to go get some coffee?" Jake asks.  
  
"That'd be nice." Brooke replies.  
  
They agree to meet at a near by coffee shop, order coffee and grab a table.  
  
"So wanna tell me who this is?" Brooke asks, breaking the ice.  
  
"My daughter, Rebecca, she's 6 weeks old. She just had a checkup, she is perfectly healthy." Jake answers, his voice full of pride.  
  
"So why are you keeping her a secret?" Brooke asks.  
  
"I really don't know how to tell people about her, she is the most amazing part of my life and I almost lost her. I didn't know my ex was pregnant, she didn't tell me. I found out because after the baby was born she tried to give her up. Flaw in her plan was she named me as the father and she couldn't put her up for adoption unless I agreed. I was all set to sign over my rights until I saw her, I couldn't let her go. I guess I am ashamed of how I got to this place in my life. I also feel guilty because 'Becca is being cheated out of 2 parents because I fell in love with her." Jake answers.  
  
"So you got a girl pregnant, it's not like it doesn't happen. Look at Lucas, his dad left him and his mom high and dry and he's one of the most amazing people I know. You can rely on him and he will come through." Brooke replies.  
  
"What's with your sudden closeness to Lucas, except for being on the basketball team he isn't really in your circle." Jake asks.  
  
"Well, last weekend I took Peyton to a party and some loser spiked her drink with 'roofies. I didn't know what to do so I called Luke. He came riding to her rescue, and he stayed with me all night to make sure she was O.K. I realized how decent a guy he was when he did all this even though Peyton wasn't his favorite person at the time. For that matter neither was I. So I have decided to make him my role model.sort of. I know I promised I wasn't going to gossip anymore, I hope you take me seriously, regardless of what I just said about Peyton and Luke. That's why I was at the doctors; I wanted to make sure I was O.K. I mean I didn't know where I was when I woke up a lot lately and I realized that not all guys are nice guys like Luke. And you I guess, I think you are a nice guy." Brooke replies.  
  
"You know Lucas is part of the reason I changed my mind about Rebecca. I mean part of it was I fell in love with her, but meeting Lucas made me think maybe I could raise her." Jake says.  
  
"Now do I get to hold your daughter?" Brooke queries, trying to lighten the moment.  
  
"Yeah, by the way I think I like you a lot better sober. I mean you haven't mentioned Truth or Dare once yet. " Jake says with a grin.  
  
~Fin~? 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: First off I don't usually do Author's Notes, but I had to write in response to all the reviews I got. You guys are awesome. I actually have received almost as many reviews for this story as all my others combined!  
  
I will attempt to add to this story, um I never really thought anyone would read it/or enjoy it. I don't know when I will get any more up, hopefully soon. If anyone has an idea of what they would like to see let me know, as I said before I never would have imagined people would want to see this continued.  
  
Thanks again, ~tchele~ a.k.a. Tia 


	3. Secrets Chapter 2

First off Thanks for all the reviews, I have never received so much feedback as I did with this story. I never intended to continue this fic, but you asked for it so here it is. Review so I know if I should continue.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One I own nothing in this story unless I create characters.  
  
Brooke and Jake settled into a routine after that afternoon. Brooke kept her word and hadn't told anyone about 'becca. Part of Brooke liked having the secret, that meant she didn't have to share the child with anyone. A few weeks after Jake confided in her, Jake arrived on Brooke's sidewalk with Rebecca in tow. Brooke knew something major happened because it was very early on a Saturday. Jake would not be there that early unless something was wrong.  
  
"What happened?" Brooke asks, after ushering the young father into her room.  
  
"Is it O.K. for us to be here? I don't want anyone to know we are here." Jake says quietly.  
  
"My mom went to a Spa for the weekend, and my dad? Who knows where he is." Brooke responds. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Rebecca's mother called me early this morning, to warn me her parents found out about Rebecca. They want full custody, they will be at my house soon to take her." Jake replies.  
  
"Why did she call you? If her parents know about Rebecca then she could have her daughter back, right?" Brooke says, suddenly panicking.  
  
"She doesn't want her parents to get custody. She thinks they are lousy parents and wants them as far away from 'becca as possible. Even if it means she doesn't see her daughter." Jake answers.  
  
"Yeah, well if they didn't notice their daughter was pregnant then they are lousy parents." Brooke replies, thinking of her own parents. "What can I do to help?"  
  
"I need to go public, her parents will use it against me that I kept Rebecca a secret. Like I am ashamed of her or something, try saying I am to worried about what other people think and I am too immature to raise my daughter. I need you to use your gossip mill and announce her, I can't lose her. I never knew someone so small could change my whole universe so completely." Jake answers emotionally.  
  
"I know what you mean, I mean a few months ago if someone had woken me before noon on the weekend, well it wouldn't have been pretty. Don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way. Rebecca's pretty special to me too. Now I have an idea." Brooke replies conspiratorially  
  
TBC  
  
AN: What should Brooke suggest to out Jake and Rebecca? 


	4. Secrets 3 Brooke in Action

OK here is Chapter 3 thanks again for all the reviews, keep it up. I apologize for how long it has taken for me to update. I am in the midst of several photo editing projects IRL and they had to take priority. I had most of this chapter written, but hadn't had to time to type it up. So here goes. Oh and its more Brooke/Jake shipperyness now.  
  
"OK here is what we are going to do. Will 'becca's mother testify for you?" Brooke asks.  
  
"Probably, unless her parent's blackmail her into taking their side. She's very scared of what her parents might do. Why do you ask?" Jake replies.  
  
"I'm thinking like a lawyer, my parents have always told me there was nothing I couldn't argue my way out of." Brooke answers.  
  
"That's right your parents are lawyers. I don't remember what kind of law they practice though." Jake says.  
  
"Divorce law, which most of the time involves children. Here's what I was thinking though. We call my dad and get him to set up a meeting with the grandparents. We tell them if they try and sue for custody of 'becca we'll counter sue for discrimination. Basically that's what they are trying to do. They want to take Rebecca because they think you are to young to raise her. We also tell them if they try anything we will get the media involved, I mean scandal makes the world go 'round right? First step though is we need a statement from 'becca's mother. Now you said Rebecca was put up for adoption, and that is how you found out about her. Do you remember who contacted you? Was it a social worker or a nurse at the hospital?" Brooke asks.  
  
"It was the hospitals social worker, her name was Rosanna Brown. I have her number in with 'becca's birth certificate." Jake answers, pointing to a file folder in Rebecca's bag.  
  
"Good, we will need to call her and see if she remembers you and will make a statement." Brooke replies.  
  
"I'll call her now, when can you talk to your parents?" Jake asks.  
  
"Mom's gone for the week, but I can call my dad now. He's the better choice anyways, he'll do anything I want him to." Brooke replies as she picks up the phone and begins dialing. "Jonathon Davis please, I'm his daughter."  
  
"Hey sweetheart, you're up early, what do you need?" Jonathon asks.  
  
"A favor, I have a friend that needs a lawyer like yesterday for a custody thing. I can do all the legwork; I know what to do from working for you last summer. All I need is you for the lawyer stuff." Brooke asks.  
  
"Fine, whatever you need just call April and she'll set it up. Love you." A click is herd as Jonathon hangs up.  
  
"Bye dad." Brooke says, staring into the phone. "He's on board, all I have to do is go to his secretary for anything important. We should probably get the statement from the social worker now. I'll set up an appointment with a paralegal for deposition as soon as we can. You should probably call your parents and tell them what is going on. Oh and Whitey, he can testify for you." Brooke babbles a mile a minute.  
  
"OK, slow down I talked to the social worker and she agreed to help. She remembered me because I guess not very many fathers my age step in and refuse an adoption. She'll be ready anytime today before 3. You call the Whitey and get him to agree to a deposition and then call the paralegal and set everything up. I'll call my parents and Sarah." Jake responds.  
  
"Sarah? Oh duh, Rebecca's mom. It's hard to think about Rebecca having a mom. I mean she didn't want 'becca so its hard for me to think of her that way." Brooke replies, emotion thick in her voice.  
  
"If you're worried Sarah and I will get back together now that her parents know about 'becca it won't happen." Jake says.  
  
"Why would I be worried? I mean it's your life and 'becca's life its none of my business what you do. I mean Rebecca is entitled to have a mother. You as her father should want that." Brooke replies, attempting to get her emotions under control.  
  
"Brooke look at me, Sarah doesn't want to be a mother. She made that very clear to me when I went to see her after I found out about Rebecca. Yes I want her to have a mother, but not her biological one. I mean the only reason Sarah even warned me about her parents plans is to get back at them for the way they raised her. I know I made it seem like she gave me 'becca so our child would have a better life, but really she didn't want the inconvenience of having a child. I mean just by your actions today you are more of a mother to her then Sarah ever will." Jake says, his eyes fixed on Brooke's deep brown eyes.  
  
"Really? No one has ever said anything like that to me before. Most people think I'm a pest and only tolerate me so I don't set out to ruin their lives. You don't know what that means to me." Brooke replies, her voice soft and full of emotion.  
  
Brooke decides this is her chance and leans up and kisses Jake hard on the mouth, before either can fully give into their lust Rebecca begins to fuss. Jake rests his forehead on Brookes for a moment before moving to pick up his daughter. Brooke watches the moment unfolding before her and gets an idea. She ducks out of the room for a moment and when she returns she has a camcorder in hand. Silently she begins to film the scene in front of her, the young father holding his daughter close while he gives her a bottle, softly singing to the infant. Several minutes pass before Jake notices the camera, he smiles, more at Brooke then for the camera, and returns his attention to his daughter. Brooke slips out to make the phone calls. 


End file.
